randomicityfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Tucker
Tom Tucker is the Co-Anchor of Quahog 5 News along with Diane Simmons who would often make fun of people most notably Diane this makes her usally angry at him Tom doesnt care about anyone at all even his co Anchor Diane to which he would often make fun of her to which is why they hate each other however on occasion Tom and Diane make fun of others. In Death Lives: He laughs when Diane reports that 4 people died in a car crash diane asks is this funny Tom. In Stewie B Goode: He makes fun of Peter Griffin while hes reporting a news segment (You Know What Really Grinds My Gears) by sticking his tongue out at him and wrote "I'm a rapist." on peters head to which he ended up fired for it he got his job back after he reported that Stewie Griffin was drinking and driving to which was Peter's son and costs him his job. Early in the episode he made fun of Diane when she says she got her period. In Mother Tucker: He had and affair with Peters mother and treated peter like his son he also Spanked peter when he attempted to get ice cream while eating dinner. In "And Then There Were Fewer", Diane murdered James Woods, Derek Wilcox, Stephanie, Muriel Goldman, and Priscilla, and framed Tom. Tom was sent to Mr. Snooty's jail for the crime. Prior to this, he suggested to his boss to have a young sexy blonde replace Diane as co-anchor. He was exonerated after Lois found out that Diane was the real killer, as he appears in "Excellence in Broadcasting", mentioning Diane's death and her murders. He also introduced new co-anchor Kinney. He was also one of the many characters to be incorporated into the updated opening sequence. Although he and Diane appear to have hated each other, during a news special when the cast believed that they were knocked off the air, Tom pulled out a sex-paddle to spank Diane. Right when he was about to deliver the first whack, the cameraman exclaimed that they were on the air. Tom also made many sexual jokes about her on the air. His house is full of pictures of him, including one of him in a wedding dress. This could be because he hates his wife, Stacy, and is ashamed of his son Jake's face. But overall suggests he is merely a narcissist. This is more readily seen when he hangs a poster of himself over his bed, as well as asking if people want his autograph. To maintain his mustache, he explains in the song "All I Really Want For Christmas" in "Road to the North Pole" that he wants a golden mustache comb. He is an alcoholic, as revealed in "Friends of Peter G", partaking in Alcoholics Anonymous meeting Peter and Brian attend. In the courtroom scene in "The Simpsons Guy", he is seated next to fellow news reporter Kent Brockman. Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Family Guy